cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Arbiter Leery
Overview }} Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Arbiter Leery is an Unlockable Contact. Leery can be unlocked by obtaining the Thorn Thief Badge or Thorn Robber Badge and being between levels 35 and 39. New Contact(s) * None Prior to Unlocking As an arbiter, I handle the disputes between Arachnos faction leaders. I only work with those individuals who have proven they are the best. You have not done so. Seek out the demons who walk this isle, Sparcetriel and Trepsarciel. They can show you the way to greatness. Contact Unlocked With * Thorn Robber * Thorn Thief Information Arachnos Arbiter In an organization with as many unique individuals as Arachnos, conflicts are bound to arise. Arbiter Leery is one of those people empowered to deal with these conflicts. Leery spends most of his time collecting information about disputes, weighing the evidence, and making decisions about how to resolve them. Once he's made his decision, all Arachnos operatives are duty bound to comply with it. Of course, that doesn't mean they always will. Initial Contact I have heard a lot about you. Many of the things you've done have met with disapproval from Lord Recluse himself. Nevertheless, you've shown you're a person with real power. If you obey my directives, it will go a long way toward restoring you to Arachnos' good graces. Does that sound appealing? No More Missions I have nothing I can't deal with on my own. Store Arbiter Leery sells the following items: * Inspirations * * * * Story Arc(s) Crossfire Souvenir: Indigo's hair You took this trophy after defeating Indigo in an adventure you like to think of as: Crossfire It began with a battle between Captain Mako and Black Scorpion. Both had sent their men to confiscate a shipemnt of arms bound for Nerva Archipelago. A polite interrogation of the combatants revealed that each man believed the other planned to use the weapons against him. Leery was determined to bring the conflict to a swift resolution. He ordered you to capture Mako and Black Scorpion's assistants, and to bring them to his bargaining table. Having official license to take down highly ranked operatives was a treat, and you defeated Operative Unger and the Tarantula Wren with ease. Leery interrogated the captured operatives, and found that each had been lulled into suspicion of the information Unger and Wren provided, Leery tracked this individual and sent you to dispose of her. Indigo fought well, but ultimately was no match for your powers. The war between Black Scorpion and Captain Mako has been quelled, for now, and your stock in Arachnos is only rising. It can't be long before Recluse himself is forced to sit up and take notice of you. Briefing I've got a tense situation brewing, . I've just been alerted to a battle going on between Captain Mako's men and those of Black Scorpion. I don't know what they're fighting over, but I know it's going to stop. Now. Mission acceptance Every single operative there had better remember this day, . Give them all a lesson. Unnecessary solicitation I want that fight ended, . Pronto. Enemies Note: Enemies will consist of the subgroups Crab Spiders and Tarantulas only. NPC Text :Random chatter: Before combat: Random Crab Spider: Shred those fools!" Random Tarantula: "Crush the animals!" Combat start: Random Tarantula: "Stay back!" :Clue 1: Before combat: Random Crab Spider: Mako will flay your master like a fish." Random Tarantula: "I'd like to see him try." Combat start: Random Tarantula: You have no authority here!" :Clue 2: Before combat: Random Tarantula: "Black Scorpion will crush you for this treachery!" Random Crab Spider: He'll never get the chance!" Combat start: Random Crab Spider: You're not needed!" Debriefing So, Black Scorpion and Mako each think the other's out to get them. Hmm. I'm not sure whose hand is behind this, but you're going to find out. You're doing well, . Keep it up, and Arachnos may be convinced to forgive your past transgressions. Here, take my personal communication codes. You may help yourself to a greater selection of Enhancements. Briefing Captain Mako and Black Scorpion have been set against one another. I don't know by whom, but I do know we have to stop the fighting. So you're going to capture the servants of both Mako and Black Scorpion. Get them to my bargaining table, and I'll take care of the rest. Mission acceptance Mako has charged his lieutenant, Operative Unger, with carrying out this war against Black Scorpion. You'll find Unger in Sharkhead, most likely. Note: Despite what Arbiter Leery said, Operative Unger is actually in Nerva Archipelago. Unnecessary solicitation Get Unger here. Now! Enemies Note: Enemies will consist of the subgroup Crab Spiders only. '''Notable NPCs' * Operative Unger (Arachnos Crab Spider Webmaster) (Boss) NPC Text :Operative Unger: Before combat: "All I know is, if Mako says go after Black Scorpion, I go." Combat start: "Hey! Who are you to tell me what to do?" Unnecessary solicitation Black Scorpion has put his battles with Mako in the hands of a Tarantula known as Wren. Get her! I'm impressed. You've proven you'd make a fine member of Arachnos. Keep up the good work. You must have the very best Enhancements. Enemies Note: Enemies will consist of the subgroup Tarantulas only. '''Notable NPCs' * Wren (Arachnos Tarantula Queen) (Boss) NPC Text :Wren: Before combat: will be added later Combat start: "I see. Another of Leery's pets." Debriefing I'll sit down with these two ladies and have a pleasant little chat. No doubt I can uncover the reason for their masters' strife. Briefing After much lengthy talk, I have managed to get the truth from Wren and Operative Unger. It seems a certain someone contacted both of them, claiming to be a defector from the opposite camp. This person sold Wren on the idea that Mako planned to murder Black Scorpion, and also convinced Unger that Black Scorpion had it in for Captain Mako. If we can unmask this person, we can end this conflict. , I must warn you: all the indications point to this individual being quite formidable. If I were you, I wouldn't go in alone. And on top of that, we'll be on a time table here. You'll only have 75 minutes to complete this task, so I suggest finding allies before you begin the operation. Mission acceptance Based on the information Wren and Unger gave me, I've tracked the individual in question to a cavern network on Primeva. And , I must stress again: all the indications point to this individual being quite formidable. Unnecessary solicitation I want the person who's setting Black Scorpion and Mako against one another caught. Immediately. Success - You defeated Indigo! Note: If you fail this mission, you will not receive any Souvenir for this Story Arc at all. Enemies Notable NPCs * Indigo (Hero) NPC Text :Indigo: Before combat: "So, we keep after Mako, and let him take out Black Scorpion for us. Easy!" Combat start: "So, Leery's figured me out, huh? Well, I'm not done yet!" At 75% Health: "I hope you aren't getting tired already!" At 50% Health: "I've had worse in training!" At 25% Health: "Never count a good girl out!" Defeated: "I can't believe I lost!" "Crimson's going to be so upset with me." Upon defeating a villain: "Tee-hee!" "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you." Debriefing Mission Failure No message given, prompts for next mission Debriefing Mission Successful Well done, . I will spread word of Indigo's defeat to Black Scorpion and Captain Mako. This should quell their fury, for now at least. But you should know: peace never lasts long within Arachnos. Mako is a vicious killer, and Black Scorpion is a paranoid psychopath. It won't take much to drive them into conflict again. No One Gets It Souvenir: Tears of the Spirit This glass flask only contains a few drops of liquid, but if rumors are to be believed, those drops are most powerful. In addition, they're a potent reminder of the adventure you like to call: No One Gets It It began when Arbiter Leery informed you of a squabble between Ghost Widow and Scirocco. They were battling over an artifact known as the Tears of the Spirit. First, Leery sent you to abduct a Longbow operative who knew the story behind the tears. When you captured Agent Arthur Castle, he admitted the Tears were an item of awesome power. With the proper incantations, they would allow the desires of any person who drinks them to become real. It was clear that the Tears had to be taken away from the squabbling Arachnos officers. Arbiter Leery sent you to confiscate them from their current holder, Scirocco. However, when you got there, you found Scirocco's troops embroiled in battle with Ghost Widow's Fortunatas. The Tears had already been taken. Furious, Arbiter Leery declared that the Tears must be destroyed. He sent you to perform this act, but you tricked him. The Tears of the Spirit remain in your possession. Should you ever discover the proper incantations, your power will know no bounds. Briefing You've been around the Rogue Isles for a while now, , and I'm sure you've seen that even the most deadly villains can be like little children at times. At the present moment, two of my charges are squabbling over a toy. The Tears of the Spirit, to be exact. It's a flask of mystical liquid that's rumored to be older than Christianity. At the moment we don't know much about it, only that Ghost Widow and Scirocco both seem to be willing to squander their troops in a needless battle over it. You know what happens when kids can't share a toy, right? Nobody gets it. But before I send you to confiscate the Tears, we need to know more. Mission acceptance I need you to find a certain Longbow agent. Arthur Castle. According to rumor, he was present in Morocco where the Tears were unearthed six years ago. He's been trying to keep them out of Arachnos hands, so I suspect he knows a little bit about their mystical properties. Unnecessary solicitation I want to know everything Arthur Castle can tell us about the Tears of the Spirit. Enemies Arthur Castle gasped, 'You have to understand! The Tears must be protected!' Notable NPCs * Agent Arthur Castle (Longbow Warden) (Boss) NPC Text :Agent Arthur Castle Combat start: "We've been discovered. Arachnos is after us!" Debriefing Arthur Castle is certainly well-informed about the Tears of the Spirit, as well as other matters of interest to Arachnos. Now we know something about the Tears' powers, and we can proceed with proper caution. Briefing It has become clear that the Tears of the Spirit cannot be allowed to remain in Scirocco's hands. Nor can they go to Ghost Widow. You, , are the duly appointed Arachnos representative in charge of retrieving the Tears from Scirocco. Do so without delay. I hear the Tears are guarded by Scirocco's most trusted servent, Ice Mistral. I recommend that you take a full team with you; if Ice Mistral opposes you, she will not be easily dealt with. Mission acceptance Don't be tempted to drink the tears, . Without the proper incantations, they would surely kill you. Unnecessary solicitation We must confiscate the Tears of the Spirit before this conflict grows more bloody. Enemies Note: Enemies will consist mainly of the subgroup Mu Mystics, overwhelming smaller forces of Fortunatas. Notable NPCs * Ice Mistral (Archvillain) NPC Text :Random chatter 1: Before combat: Fortunata: "Give up the Tears!" Mu Striker: "Never!" Combat start: Mu Striker: "No one will take the Tears from Scirocco!" :Random chatter 2: Combat start: Fortunata: "You are not part of this fight!" :Ice Mistral: Combat start: "I will not cede my master's prize to you!" Debriefing So, Ghost Widow already has the Tears of the Spirit. Her rash action will only increase Scirocco's fury with her. We must act quickly. Briefing I feared it might come to this. Ghost Widow and Scirocco are at one another's throats. Confiscating the Tears of the Spirit won't be enough, ! We have to destroy it! I know Ghost Widow will have Wretch guarding her prize. Teach her a lesson by taking him down. You may well need a full team to do so. Mission acceptance Don't fight me on this, . You'll lose. Unnecessary solicitation I want the Tears of the Spirit destroyed! Enemies Note: Enemies will consist mainly of the subgroup Fortunatas, overwhelming smaller forces of Mu Mystics. A small platoon of Tarantulas and Crab Spiders will be guarding the Tears of the Spirit. Notable NPCs * Wretch (Archvillain) * Tears of the Spirit (Object) NPC Text :Random chatter 1: Combat start: Mu Striker: "For Scirocco!!" :Random chatter 2: Combat start: Fortunata: "Get back!" :Tears of the Spirit: Before combat: Tarantula: "The Tears must be guarded." Combat start: Tarantula: "Stop right there!" :Wretch: Combat start: "You pay for this!" Debriefing Well done, . It was a shame to have to destroy an item of such power, but it was worth it if it helps cement the structure upon which Arachnos is built. I imagine I will have more work for you in the future. Missions Arbiter Leery has no normal missions outside of his Story Arcs. External Links * Category:Unlockable Contacts Category:Arbiters